Las Venturas (HD Universe)
Las Venturas is one of the fictional locations featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. So far, it has only had one rendition, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The city also exists in the HD Universe, which started afresh in the current canon. It has been mentioned many times in Grand Theft Auto IV and the Ballad of Gay Tony, along with other locations from the GTA series and other Rockstar titles. As the HD Universe is apart from the old GTA games and follows a seperate canon, it is possible that Rockstar will redesign the city in the same way they did with Liberty City and Los Santos if it is to make an appearance in a future GTA game. However, images from the earlier version of Las Venturas do appear in GTA IV, by way of the Venturas Poker Challenge TV program. It is implied that Las Venturas is based off Las Vegas, Nevada. While Las Venturas was in the State of San Andreas (which is based off California) in its previous rendition, if it is to be done again, it could have its own state, based off Nevada. References in GTA IV .]] * As the name suggests, Venturas Poker Challenge takes place in Las Venturas (in the Venturas Dome), and shows footage of Prickle Pine, Old Venturas Strip, V-Rock Hotel, The High Roller, and Verdant Meadows. * In the mission First Date, after arriving at Firefly Island, Michelle might comment on how she thinks they are turning the amusement park into a Las Venturas-themed park. * Many characters were born or live in Las Venturas, such as Heathcliff Waterstreet, Derrick Thornton, Terry Kim and Chris Cummings. * The billionaire Paulo family own many casinos and hotel suites in Las Venturas. * Celebrity Wayne Tearson was found dead in a Las Venturas brothel in 2008. * Despite following an alternate continuity, the 3D Universe rendition of the city (also currently the only rendition) appears in a cameo on the TV in GTA IV. * During the mission, "Meltdown," where you have to chase Luca and his crew, in the initial cutscene before Luca drives off he says "next stop, Las Venturas, baby!" * Las Venturas is advertised on many billboards by FlyUS. * There is a spin off of the television show The Science Of Crime known as Science of Crime: Las Venturas. * On Blogsnobs.org, Pychakilla.blogsnobs.org is the blog of a "psycho hose beast" college girl from Las Venturas. * On Liesdamnlies.net, the users Apollo11 and SkullandBones are both from Las Venturas. References in The Ballad of Gay Tony 's ground level lobby in The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Las Venturas is engraved on the wall of the ground floor of the Rotterdam Tower, along with Vice City, Los Santos, San Fierro and Liberty City. * One measurement of distance traveled in the game is "miles traveled from Liberty City to Las Venturas". * During the mission Boulevard Baby, Vic Manzano was supposed to be in Las Venturas when he walks in on Luis having oral sex with his girlfriend. * Also, according to the Liberty Tree, Manzano is wanted by the LVPD for illegal activities in Las Venturas. See also *Las Venturas in the 3D Universe *San Fierro (3D Universe) *San Fierro (HD Universe) *Los Santos (3D Universe) *Los Santos (HD Universe) Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV